Shivers
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, pourquoi était ce aussi dur ? Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu’on l’abandonne '


_Une nouvelle création...y a des semaines comme ca, je suis intarissable ! Tant pis pour vous... Cette fois, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre que la précédente. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire mais disons que c'est Drama/agst. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il n'y a pas du tout de guimauve (si si ca m'arrive !)...le mieux c'est que vous lisiez et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! Ah oui, j'allais oublier, le titre c'est celui d'une chanson de Coldplay -magnifique et que je vous conseille. Ca veut dire 'frissons'_

**SHIVERS**

Le mois de décembre était finalement arrivé sur Washington, emmenant avec lui une vague de froid spectaculaire et de gros nuages gris. Le ciel était si bas qu'on avait parfois l'impression de pouvoir le toucher rien qu'en levant la main. Temperance s'approcha sans bruit de la fenêtre de son bureau, et appuya son front contre la vitre glaciale. Dehors, deux étages au dessous, la rue était quasiment déserte. Une silhouette emmitouflée passa sur le trottoir. Un taxi s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus, en sortirent un jeune couple enlacé. L'anthropologue les étudia un instant. De petite taille, la femme portait un bonnet vert pale, d'où s'échappaient des mèches brunes, une écharpe rose et un blouson noir. Ses jambes menues étaient moulées dans un jean épais. Son compagnon portait un pantalon noir, et un manteau long, vert kaki. IL avait glissé son bras, autour de la taille de son amie, découvrant un ventre arrondi. Temperance eut un sourire triste. Dans quelques mois, ils seraient trois…Les futurs parents s'engouffrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et disparurent.

Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, pourquoi était ce aussi dur ? Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'on l'abandonne ?

Soudain, des voix familières lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas normal, Jack. Elle…je ne sais plus quoi faire. » La voix angoissée d'Angela, de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. La jeune artiste chuchotait, pour ne pas être entendu mais ces parois transparentes n'étaient pas du double vitrage. Elles formaient juste une barrière transparente entre vous et le reste du monde mais ne vous en protégeait pas. Rien, ne peut vous en protéger, songea soudain Temperance alors que la voix d'alto de Hodgins lui parvenait, comme légèrement assourdie. « Elle a simplement besoin de temps…Tu la connais, Ange. Cela ne se fera pas comme ça.

- Mais elle ne manifeste aucune émotion, elle…est distante. Froide.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps. » Temperance entendit les sanglots de son amie, dans son dos mais ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. « Après tout cela ne fait que deux jours, que… » La jeune femme se boucha instinctivement les oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Plus jamais entendre ça. Elle exerça une telle pression sur ses tympans, qu'ils se mirent à siffler…finalement, lorsqu'elle les relâcha, Hodgins et Angela s'étaient tus. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Un rond de buée s'était formé au niveau de sa bouche, du bout des doigts elle y traça quelques mots. Les regarda un long moment avant de les effacer rageusement.

« Tu es prête ma chérie ? » Angela passa timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau où sa meilleure amie était enfermée depuis deux jours. Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'on le leur avait annoncé ; et Temperance n'avait pas bougé. Elle refusait de s'alimenter. Refusait de prendre l'air. De travailler. De rentrer chez elle. Elle restait juste là, plantée devant cette fenêtre, le regard vide. « C'est l'heure. » Sans un mot, Brennan attrapa son manteau, et son sac avant de se diriger résolument vers la sortie.

Ils étaient tous là, amis et famille. Proches et moins proches. Des collègues. Des connaissances. Ils étaient réunis avec lui pour la dernière fois. Dans la petite église, on entendait que des reniflements et des sanglots discrets. La voix du prêtre résonnait dans la nef, tandis que l'orgue entamait une marche funèbre. Temperance fixait ses chaussures, le cœur lourd, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter le préchi-precha. Tout cela n'étaient que des bêtises. Des idioties destinées à la faire se sentir mieux. Mais cela ne marcherait pas ; Parce qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas mieux alors que l'homme d'église listait la liste des qualités des disparus comme il s'était agit d'une liste de courses. Elle voulait lui crier de se taire. Lui dire qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. De qui il parlait. Elle ne se sentit pas mieux non plus quand on l'obligea à verser un peu d'eau bénite sur le cercueil. Elle regarda les gouttes d'eau tomber sur les planches lustrées et sentit la nausée l'envahir. Une envie irrépressible d'ouvrir le couvercle la saisit, mais déjà la main d'Angela se posait sur la sienne et la guidait hors de l'église. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, et d'une voix détachée, lança : »Pourquoi n'est il pas là ? » Les yeux chocolat de la jeune artiste s'emplirent de larmes. « Je ne sais pas, chérie. » Articula-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. « Je ne comprend pas. »

Ils suivirent le cortège dans un froid glacial, leurs souffles chauds se transformaient en vapeur dans ce petit matin de décembre. Devant elle, elle reconnut Hank Luttrel et son épouse. Angela, qui était soutenue par Hodgins, était en larmes. Une goutte salée roula silencieusement sur la joue de son assistant qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'effacer. Goodman, à qui la mission de la soutenir était revenue vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Angela, semblait avoir la respiration coupée. Hachée. Et il y avait des tas d'autres visages qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier mais tous semblaient anéantis. Leurs yeux étaient rouges, même ceux des deux militaires qui l'encadraient. Ses yeux à elle étaient secs.

Ils regardèrent le cercueil descendre lentement dans la fosse. Le grincement des cordes lui sembla assourdissant. Temperance avait la tête comme emplie de coton hydrophile, elle avait le sentiment que si le vent se levait brutalement, elle s'éparpillerait. Ses jambes étaient molles, et peinaient à soutenir son poids. D'ailleurs, si son supérieur ne la tenait pas fermement elle se serait probablement effondrée. Elle ne réussissait pas à focaliser son attention sur ce qui se passait. C'est comme si elle n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Tout cela ne la concernait pas vraiment…Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut, dans son costume noir. Il paraissait minuscule parmi tout ces gens, noyé dans la masse. Il tenait une rose rouge dans ses mains qui tremblaient, tandis que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais son chagrin était trop gros. Trop fort. Et avait passé les barrières de ses yeux sombres…

Temperance le fixait avec intensité, l'image s'imprimant sur sa rétine. Lentement, elle prenait conscience de ce qui s'était passé. De ce que serait leur avenir, à tous. Sans lui. La douleur afflua dans chacun de ses membres, la laissant paralysée. Elle se plia légèrement en deux, luttant contre une nouvelle vague de nausée.

Il s'avança la tête haute, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher et la jeune femme sentit ses yeux la brûler. Sa gorge était sèche, elle tenta d'avaler sa salive mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un son étrange. A mi chemin entre le sanglot et la plainte animale. La main de Goodman se resserra un peu plus sur son bras. Elle étouffait. Il fallait qu'il la lâche sinon elle allait étouffer.

Ça y est, il était au bord du trou. Cette fois c'en était trop, l'anthropologue se dégagea brutalement, et se dirigea vers la grille, faisant crisser le gravier sous ses pas. Tout le monde la regardait mais cela lui était égal, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était impossible.

Oui, lorsque Parker Booth déposa une rose sur le cercueil de son père, le monde Temperance Brennan s'écroula brutalement.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps exactement elle courrait. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse incroyable sous ses yeux embués, le froid lui donnait la chair de poule et lui brûlait l'intérieur des poumons. C'était douloureux et salvateur. Désormais chacune de ses foulées lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur, mais elle continuait d'avancer droit devant. Elle fonçait sans se soucier des voitures qui klaxonnaient, des insultes, des passants qu'elle bousculait sans ménagement. Elle ne voyait pas. Ne les entendait pas.

Brennan continua de courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la lâchent, que la douleur ne soit trop forte pour même pouvoir respirer. Chaque inspiration était une torture. Son estomac se souleva, et elle en expulsa le maigre contenu contre un arbre. Désormais, elle avait un gout de bile et de sang dans la bouche. Elle était vide. Complètement vide de lui, de tout. Alors elle se laissa tomber, au beau milieu de l'allée et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait aimé être morte.

Lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières, quelques minutes plus tard, son étonnement fut grand en s'apercevant qu'elle était finalement arrivée dans le parc. Leur parc. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient menés à leur endroit préféré. UN petit coin au milieu du parc, coincé entre un sycomore tricentenaire et une cascade d'eau boueuse, cet endroit était quasiment invisible. Ils l'avaient découvert par hasard en faisant leur jogging, et c'est à cet endroit qu'ils faisaient leur pause bien méritée après les kilomètres de course. C'est aussi là qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, moins d'une semaine avant ce tragique accident.

La jeune femme sentit soudain le chagrin s'emparer d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle retenait au fond d'elle depuis l'annonce de sa mort…explosa, et elle fondit en larmes. Elle sanglotait à n'en plus pouvoir, à en étouffer. Il était parti à jamais. Elle pensait à Parker qui n'avait plus de père. Qui sentirait ce vide immense en lui, pour toujours comme elle l'avait sentit. Comme elle le sentait. Elle songea à toutes les choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas dites. Et à toutes celles qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir dites. Elle songea aussi à ce qu'aurait pu être leur futur. Finalement, lorsque les larmes se tarirent, Temperance fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable et composa un numéro.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Seeley Booth. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message et je vous rappellerais ?

- Seeley…j'ai besoin de toi, sanglota-t-elle. Reviens s'il te plait. » Et elle ferma les yeux.

ooOOoo

« Temperance ! Temperance ! » Quelqu'un la secouait violement. Tremblante, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle était couverte de sueur et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Tout son corps était douloureux comme si elle avait couru le marathon. « Temp ! Ouvrez les yeux. Regarde moi. » Elle se força à soulever les paupières. Observant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus dans le parc mais à l'institut. Dans son bureau. Quelqu'un l'avait ramenée ici et allongée sur le canapé, songea-t-elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Cette voix…elle la connaissait.

« Booth ? C'est vous ?

-Oui » Le regard noir la scrutait avec inquiétude. L'anthropologue secoua la tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais c'était bien lui. Seeley Booth, dans son costume noir, agenouillé près d'elle. « Vous n'êtes pas mort ? » Cette fois, il rit. « Eh bien non, comme vous le voyez. Déçue ?» Son amie le regardait comme si elle voyait un fantôme, les yeux écarquillés, plus blanche qu'un linge. « Temperance ? Ça ne va pas ? » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle qui d'habitude voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot… Ses yeux reflétaient une douleur sourde. Soudain l'air sembla se raréfier dans ses poumons. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. UN voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. C'était trop pour elle. Toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait refoulées au plus profond d'elle-même ressurgirent toutes en même temps et la submergèrent avec trop de violence. Elle fondit en larmes, parcourue de violents frissons. « Oh Seeley, Seeley… » Inquiet, l'agent la serra contre lui. « Chuut…je suis là. Calmez vous. Respirez profondément. Là…voilà. » Tandis qu'il la berçait, il lui fredonnait une petite mélodie sans parole. Celle qu'il chantait à Parker lorsque le petit garçon faisait un cauchemar. Peu à peu, la crise sembla se calmer et elle releva son regard bleu vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous avez du faire un cauchemar...c'est fini, maintenant.

- Je…j'ai rêvé ? Mais ça avait l'air si réel !

- Vous n'avez pas bougé d'ici depuis le début de cette enquête, Bones. Je vous le jure. » Devant son visage décomposé, il ajouta. « C'était quoi ce mauvais rêve ?

- Je…vous étiez mort. Et…c'était horrible. Vraiment horrible. Parce que j'avais besoin de vous et…vous n'étiez plus là » La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans la chemise de l'agent. « Mais je suis là…je serais toujours là. » Il lui caressa doucement le front et elle savoura la douceur main fraîche sur sa peau. « Bon sang, mais vous êtes brûlante ! Pas étonnant que vous déliriez… Allez venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! ON y va. Maintenant.

- D'accord. » Il l'aida à se redresser, et à enfiler son manteau. Dehors la neige s'était finalement mise à tomber, couvrant la ville d'un manteau blanc immaculé. Sans un mot, il la ramena chez elle.. Au moment de descendre de la voiture, elle s'arrêta un instant. « Booth ?

- Oui ?

- Ne mourrez jamais, s'il vous plaît. » Il sourit. « Je ferais de mon mieux, Bones… »

**FIN ;**

_Voilà, ça finit bien finalement… pour ne rien vous cacher au départ, j'avais l'intention de le tuer pour de bon mais après mure réflexion j'ai eu peur de déclencher une vague de dépression alors, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas si sadique, que ça hein ?_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Pour répondre à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont réclamé une suite à « You look good… », D'abord merci, de vos reviews, ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Et ensuite–et bien, c'est un one shot, donc il n'y en aura pas. Par contre il y aura peut être une autre chanson où on verra une autre facette de leur relation qui sait ?_


End file.
